Baby Hazel At Beach
Baby Hazel At Beach is the sixth game of the series. Character * Baby Hazel * Driver Description Instructions It is a bridge summer day. Baby Hazel wants to chill in the beach. She is dreaming of lying under the sun, playing beach games and making sand castles. First help Baby Hazel pack her bags. Collect beach toys, dresses, accessories and place them in bags. Then, take Baby Hazel to the beach and play different games, make sand castles, search for seashells and enjoy many other activities with her. So, get ready and have fun! Level 1 It is packing time!! Baby Hazel has planned to spend her day in the beach. Help her pack all the required items and accessories. Controls: Pick the required items as mentioned in the checklist and drop them in the right bag. Enjoy and have fun! Level 2 It is fun time!! Baby Hazel has arrived at the beach. Now she is very much excited because there are many things to enjoy. You know that she is a little girl who requires some one's help in different activities. Can you be her helping hand? If yes, play with Baby Hazel in the beach and make her beach time most enjoyable. Controls: Wait and see Baby Hazel's needs and give her all she wants Enjoy!! Plot and Tips Level 1 - Packing Bags The player needs to pick all the required items into the suitcase or bucket. There are a few things you don't need to pick including the brown teddy bear, the doll, car and rubber duck. If you pick the wrong item, you may get a -50 points penalty. Level 2 - Fun At The Beach With Baby Hazel Baby Hazel is seen in the car as the driver drives her to the beach. After a few seconds, Baby Hazel arrived at the beach. First, she will drink some carrot juice. Then she will dig a hole and see seashells and seastars. She only wants the seashells. If you pick the seastars, she will throw them away. After that, she will play with a beachball and drink milk. The player needs to put some sunscreen on her afterwards. She will play in the water but will cry after she comes back. Next, she will play with her teddy bear and eat her lollipops. The sand she collected earlier is used to build a sandcastle. The final activity she will do is to play ball games with a racket. Then, she will change her clothes and play with balloons. She will go home afterwards. Gallery BabyHazelAtBeach1.png|Title screen BabyHazelAtBeach2.png|All the items packed in level 1 BabyHazelAtBeach3.png|Baby Hazel in swimsuit in level 2 Trivia * Some of the toys seen in level 1 is also in other games. * This is the first game which Baby Hazel has a swimsuit on. * This is one of the only games where there are only 2 levels. * The music is actually Apotos Day from Sonic Unleashed. Errors * When Baby Hazel is digging a hole, the game may freeze. Link http://www.topbabygames.com/baby-hazel-at-beach.html Category:Games